


Night

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I know I go to hell for this, no need to tell me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: The Stark children try to rebuild their home at Winterfell. Sansa takes care of Robb's daughter Jeyne after her mother died in childbirth. And with every day that passes, Robb realises that he feels things for Sansa he shouldn't feel. And yet. They feel so right.





	Night

Home.

All Robb had wanted during all those years of war was going home. Back to Winterfell, back to his family, back to how life had been before everything had fallen apart. 

But home was not the place he had left all those years ago. Winterfell had changed. Jon had changed. Sansa had changed. Arya had changed. Bran had changed. Rickon had changed. Robb had changed.

They rarely talked about what they had been through. There were no words to describe what they had seen and done to survive. There were even less words to describe what others had done to them.

And yet, they all did what they could to create an illusion of happiness. The see if together they could recreate how it had once been, peaceful, safe and beautiful. 

“Good night, Jeyne!” Sansa pressed a soft kiss on little Jeyne’s forehead and waited until the little girl drifted off to the beautiful land of dreams. 

Ever since Jeyne had learned how to walk, Sansa had had her hands full to keep the little girl out of trouble. But she did it without complaining. And whenever the little girl was tired, Sansa was the one to lift her up and carry her around instead, while filling the girl's little head with stories about the past, how things used to be and how they would be again. 

A smile spread across Robb’s face every time he watched her. He caught himself staring at Sansa and little Jeyne when they were crafting flower crowns. He just had to stand still and listen whenever Sansa told little Jeyne one of those stories she used to love so much herself when she had still believed in charming princes and knights in shining armour. And whenever Sansa sang his daughter a lullaby he couldn’t imagine there had ever been anything, or anyone, more beautiful than her.

“She's growing so fast.” Robb’s shoulder brushed Sansa's when he positioned himself next to her to stare at his sleeping daughter. “I wish mother could have met her…” The smile on his face faltered, but he felt Sansa’s hand reaching for his.

She gave him a soft and encouraging squeeze. “She’s watching.” Sansa nodded firmly. “From wherever she is, she’s watching us. She’ll be so proud of us.”

“Of you.” Robb turned towards her and when his glance met hers he swallowed. “She'll be so proud of you.” He spoke softly and with his thumb he wiped a strand of long red hair from Sansa’s face. “If only she had known that Jon…” Robb didn’t finish his sentence. 

Would Catelyn have treated Jon differently if she had known that he was Lyanna’s and not Ned’s? Would she have tried to be a mother to him, just like Sansa was now doing for Jeyne?

They had so many questions for their parents and there were so many times Robb wished he could ask his father or mother for advice, even though he knew that he had not listened to them when they were still alive. He used to hate all those so called wisdom, how they had treated him like a child. Now he was a grown up man, but he would give a lot to be able to talk to them once more, to ask for their guidance once more.

Although he already knew what they would say if he would tell them what he truly felt when he looked at Sansa, what he truly wanted when he listened to her stories and what he truly thought about when she was singing her lullabies.

And yet, the more he tried to fight it, the stronger the feelings grew. 

“Sansa?” He whispered and he pulled her away from the bed where Jeyne was sleeping. The palms of his hands were sweating, but he didn’t let go of her hand. “Wouldn’t you want a family of your own? A husband? Children?” He tried to keep his hands steady and didn’t dare to look at her. But when his eyes found her lips anyway, forming a straight line, he gathered the courage to look straight into her eyes.

Slightly she shook her head. “How can I ever trust a man ever again?” There were no tears in her eyes, but her grip on his hand tightened.

“Would you trust me?” Robb whispered and his voice was trembling, but he kept his glance firmly locked with hers. 

For a short moment there was nothing but silence.

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. 

Robb shook his head. “I know it’s wrong. But there are many things wrong in this world and we all do them anyway.” He took a deep breath. “Murder. War. Rape. Violence. Torture. It’s all wrong, but people do it.” He took a deep breath. “Why wouldn’t I follow my heart and love you? Would it really be that bad?”

There was more silence.

And once more Sansa attempted to say something, but didn’t seem to find the right words. But eventually she cocked her head and licked her dry lips. “The Targaryens went mad eventually.”

“Eventually…” Robb quickly replied. “After generation after generation after generation.” 

“Jeoffrey was mad too.” Sansa mumbled, but there was no fire in any of her words.

“But Myrcella and Tommen were not. They were kind. Spoiled. But good.” Robb felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. “And our children will have you. And me. And Jon and Rickon and Bran and Arya.” He leaned towards her so his forehead touched hers. “And they’ll have big sister Jeyne too.”

Sansa closed her eyes, but she didn’t pull away from him, she didn’t pull back her hand, she didn’t fight his touch. “We live in a horrible world, Robb.” She moved her head a little and he could feel her breath against his lips. 

“Let's make it a little more beautiful then.” He whispered and then her lips finally brushed his.

Softly at first, a little reluctantly and hesitant. But then she kissed him more firmly, parting her lips slightly so their tongues could touch. 

He let her hand go and wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and closer towards him. And while she buried her hands in his curls he knew for sure that something that felt this good couldn’t be wrong. Not really.


End file.
